


Fourteen days

by childunderthemoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: She was more than Azula deserved but Katara had stayed by her side even after everything.





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> So i guess I am kind of back.  
> I have alot of things on my todo list here. Finishing some stories, continue on others but I needed to start somewhere. It has been a hellish year with alot of loss in my family but writing is what I love and I will try and get back and hopefully you will like this little thing.

Her lovers whimpering was like a drug. Azula had never liked interaction with people, not until she met Katara. Defiant and those blue eyes that always looked back at her, unbreakable. She laid on her stomach, whimpering. Azulas fingers caressing the inside of her thigh. 

“Frustrating. Isn’t it? So close.” Azula whispered

“Please.” Katara’s voice was husky, she pushed her face down inhaling the scent of Azula’s bed.

“Giving up already love? That’s not like you.” Azula smirked and placed her hand on Katara’s lower back.

The waterbender exhaled a growl.

“I am not giving up. You have kept me on a leash for fourteen days, nothing but teasing, you have kept me busy with training the waterbenders and healers. How can’t I be more than willing to throw my dignity away and just let you use my body? Katara spat throwing a gaze that could kill back at Azula.

Azula grabbed Katara by the hair and pulled firmly. She whimpered in return.

“Because I am in charge remember. You are my little waterbender, mine to torment and use.” Azula leaned in, nibbled on Katara’s earlobe and hissed. “Because you love every second of it.” 

The firebender kept a steady grip in Katara’s hair and slapped her across her ass. A low moan slipped out between the waterbenders lips. 

“When you misbehave. I know you want me to correct you, you provoke me, and you look at me with those calm blue eyes. But I know what lies beneath them, beneath that calm blue surface.” Azula slapped her hand harder, a red warm mark appeared on Katara’s ass. The firebender traced the edges with her finger. “You are my fire.” Azula leaned in and kissed the dark skin. “I found my purpose in you.”

Azula smiled into Katara back. She exhaled as she rose and looked down on the perfect body beneath her. That willingly was in that place, Katara had never refused. A thought played thrpugh Azula. She laughed and bit her lip.

“Fourteen days.” Azula said with a smirk

“What?” Katara tried to get up.

“Stay down. I will explain love.” Azula sat up, letting go of her lover’s hair and caressed her head. “I have kept you on a tight leash for fourteen days. It is only fair to give you what you want.” Azula waited for Katara’s reaction. She could feel the waterbenders breathing increase.

“Spread your legs.” The response was instant and Azula leaned down between Katara’s legs. She licked her pussy lips, a low strained moan rose. “Are you okay love?” Azula licked slowly, tasting her price, the frustration was intoxicating. She couldn’t help herself. 

“I am going to keep you coming, for the next fourteen days. Over and over again.” Azula nibbled and clawed like a wild animal. She licked Katara until the waterbender pushed herself up from the bed, she was so close. But Azula wasn’t done.

“Down love, stay like that and be a good girl. I will be back in a second.” 

Azula pulled her wardrobe open. Pulled out the special made metal limb she got from Toph, that earth bender was one interesting little thing. Swiftly she got it strapped on and she got back into bed.

“Are you wet Katara?” Azula asked with a large smirk.

“Feel for yourself.” The waterbender growled into the bed. It made Azula smile even more.

Azula teased at first then thrusted two fingers into Katara. She was wet, like a waterfall. A murmur erupted, hip-movement increased and finally that simple little word was repeated.

“Please!” 

This time it wasn’t demanding and strong. This time it was a plead for release. For peach. 

“Are you ready now dear?” Azula inhaled deeply 

“Yes. Please my Lady. Please fuck me.” Katara whimpered.

Azula let her perfect hair out of its bonds and let it flow down over her neck and back. Her hands caressed Katara firmly, leaving marks after her long nails. A shiver went through her as she positioned herself. Slowly the metal limb spread Katara to her limit. She had trained hard to be able to take it. 

“Good girl.” Azula arched her back and pushed the rest inside Katara making her lover whimper. She started slowly, increasing her pace by the change in Katara’s breathing and moaning. When the moans grew louder Azula leaned down kissing the dark skinned girls back. Nibbling up to her neck, putting her hands on the side of Katara’s head and moving herself harder into the waterbenders pussy.

“Remember to ask.” Azula exhaled 

“Yes my Lady.” Katara moaned.

Long hard thrusts was the way her little waterbender liked it. Soon Azula could hear splashing and knew her lover was close. 

“How long will you delay the impossible dear?” Azula teased not slowing down.

“I know you love. Fourteen days can just be another tease and I want to prolong this.” Katara inhaled as Azula shorten her thrusts and chuckled.

“Then let me be clear.” Azula nibbled on Katara’s neck. “You will be coming. For fourteen days straight, not once, not twice a day. But as many times I want.” Azula said and pulled out. “Plus. I know your weakness. Move and let me lay down!” the firebender said firmly.

Katara and Azula switched places, the Fire bender smirked when she saw sweat pearls roll down her lover’s neck.

“We are not done yet. If you want it, work for it.” Azula put her hands behind her neck and waited for Katara to yield. 

“Fourteen days of none stop…:” Katara swallowed hard. 

“Fourteen days. If you are good that is. I will still punish you if you are a bad little girl.” Azula said firmly. “Now get over here and ride yourself till you spill all of those delicious juices.” The waterbender moved a bit hesitant at first, then she straddled Azula and sank down on the metal moaning out loud. Azula grabbed Katara’s hips as she sank down.

“Easy now tigerseal, we don’t want you to tear your pussy to shreds on my metal now do you.” Azula smirked as she watched Katara shiver. “Now when you are settled, get to work.” 

The waterbender put her hands on Azula’s chest and started to move her hips slowly, grinding into the firebender.

“Just like that, now faster.” Azula instructed and Katara followed moaning out loud.   
“Oh spirits.” Katara exhaled.

“What about them.” Azula murmured. “They won’t save you now peasant.” Azula exhaled a flame and met Katara’s thrusts firmly. “Come here.” Azula pulled Katara down and thrusted harder as he locked lips with the waterbender. 

The next shiver that went through Katara erupted into a scream. Azula swallowed her scream and smiled. Her lover trembled into her embrace.

“Good girl. But you forgot to ask. Get down and clean those juices off my toy and come back to my chest.” Azula ordered and once again Katara followed.

The metal was covered in wetness and Azula trembled in satisfaction when Katara’s lips closed around it. Her head bobbed in that cute way, she took it till she gagged and then she returned to Azula’s chest, resting her head just beneath her chin.

“Thank you love.” Katara whispered.

“You are welcome. Let’s rest, I want to be at full capacity for the next round.” Azula smirked as Katara pushed her head into the firebender neck and groaned.


	2. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amusing breakfast with Zuko and Mai, Azula return to her fourteen days of pleasure with Katara.

Katara inhaled deeply when she sat down. Azula couldn’t help herself, she giggled and threw her girlfriend a smile.

“Shut up princess.” Katara said with a low voice.

“Sore?” Azula asked amused.

The gaze Katara threw her was ice cold. 

“Not at all.” Katara said clearing her throat as the doors opened. 

Zuko walked in with Mai at his side. The woman looked like her usual self but brighten up when she saw Azula. 

“The lovers seem tired, I wonder why.” Mai threw Azula a smirk. 

Katara turned red and looked down.

“I keep my partner warm at night. How do you do it Mai?” Azula smirked and returned to her breakfast.

Zuko cleared his throat and looked at his sister with a strained face. 

“Dear sister.” Zuko said 

“Oh come on Zuzu! We are just messing around, don’t be a prude!” Azula said with a dramatic gesture towards her brother.  
“I am not a!” Zuko didn’t get to finish, Mai’s hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Yes you are, but I like you that way. You know Azula, she loves getting you all railed up. Calm down Zuko.” Mai said leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Katara excused herself after she had finished her meal. Azula always made sure she felt at home with special made Water Tribe cuisine. Just as she came around a corner she was pushed up against the wall. A hand was put over her mouth and lips grazed her neck. 

“Where are you going peasant?” Azula’s asked softly and removed her hand. 

“I have duties my princess. Trainees, healers that.” Katara was silenced again by Azula’s hand.

“I need you, I have postpone the training we have more important things to do.” Azula whispered while she steered Katara to the closest room. Pushed her inside with a smirk.

“What is so important to postpone the training of the healers? Your brother.” Katara locked eyes with the firebender and understood. She lowered her gaze. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t question you my love.” Katara bit her lip, kept her gaze down until Azula walked up to her and made her look into her lover eyes.

“I want you to question me, I want you to see beyond my decisions and if I ever stray off my path. Freeze my feet and make me turn back. Understood.” Azula said, kissed Katara’s forehead and leaned into her.

“Always.” Katara exhaled

Azula pushed Katara to the floor and straddled her chest. The waterbenders breath increased and her eyes sparkled. The firebender leaned down and kissed the waterbender deep. The soft silken robes parted and Azula kissed Katara’s dark skin. 

“I want every inch of you, taste and mark.” Azula nibbled, licked and kissed Katara’s breast and chest. 

The waterbender closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. Azula knelt between her legs and kissed Katara’s thighs.

“Day two love. We have so much to look forward to.” Azula exhaled over Katara’s sex and got a low whimper in return. “I haven’t even touched you yet.” Azula giggled. “But don’t worry. I will.” 

Azula spread Katara’s pussy lips with her tongue, the waterbenders salty taste made her shiver. The firebender moved her lover’s legs to rest on her shoulders. The weight wasn’t a problem until Katara started to push her legs down, Azula grunted while licking Katara’s pussy.

“Restrain yourself love, you are going to break my back if you continue.” Azula murmured. 

Katara whimpered and relaxed, she was immediately rewarded with two of Azula’s fingers. While her fingers slowly massaged the waterbenders core. Her moanes intensified and Azula let her lips close around Katara’s clit. Her pussy contracted firmly around Azula’s fingers and Katara arched her back. 

Azula knew all too well.

“Did you just come love?” Azula asked and pulled her fingers out. They were moist and the firebender tasted them. “Oh I think you did.” Azula stood up looking down at a panting Katara. The woman blushed deeply and bit her lip.

“Are you going to punish me?” Katara asked in a low voice.

“What are the rules love?” Azula asked in a soft and calm manner.

“Always ask permission.” Katara whispered.

“Did you ask?” Azula asked

Katara shook her head.

“No.” the waterbenders voice was low 

Azula closed her robe and held her hand out to Katara.

“Let us continue this in our bedroom. We don’t want to be disturbed during your disciplining.” 

Katara got pulled up as soon as her hand locked into Azula’s. They walked arm in arm through the hallways and the guards greeted them respectfully as they passed. Their bedroom door was open, Azula looked suspicious and held Katara back.

“Wait. It shouldn’t be open.” A soft breeze hit her face and she saw their balcony door wide open. With palms lit aflame Azula charged in and met a frightened maid making their bed. She quickly put out the fire. 

“Princess! Master Katara.” The maid squeaked. 

Azula inhaled and calmed herself.

“Can we please have our bedroom for ourselves?” Azula asked with a soft tone. The maid bowed and collected her cleaning tools and left. 

Katara walked up behind Azula and embraced her.

“Why so tingly love? We are safe.” Katara kissed Azula’s neck.

Azula closed her eyes. There had been attempts on both her and Zuko since the war. Now that she had Katara, she had to watch out for the signs of an intruder. 

“You can never be too sure love. But now to why we are here.” Azula grabbed a brush from the dresser and sat down in the bed. “Come here.” She said with a soft smile. 

Katara laid down over Azula’s legs, supported by their big bed. The firebender pulled her robe up and caressed her dark skin.

“You have to be reminded of your place peasant.” Azula said in a dark tone. It was all a game of course. Katara had asked to be call it during these occasions, Azula had opposed but when the waterbender had begged her to during one of their games. Azula accepted and had started to like it.

“Forgive me Princess Azula. I beg you, be merciful.” Katara was so dramatic it almost made Azula laugh.

“I have never been known for mercy.” Azula said and struck Katara without warning, she cried out.

“Fu!” Katara exhaled and struggled 

“Still.” Azula said 

“But! It hurts!” Katara swallowed her tears. Spanking had been the hardest part of their relationship. Something Azula felt was fundamental to her way of living. Katara had enjoyed the nice soft spanking with her girlfriend’s hand. But as soon as she started to use implements it hadn’t been as good.

“This is supposed to hurt. You know the rules, still you forgot to ask or did you just didn’t care?” Azula landed the brush lighter over and over again. Katara didn’t struggle, she just let out low gasps and whimpers. 

“I don’t mean to. I just can’t control.” Katara whimpered.

“Then this will be a reminder to start training your control over your body.” Azula said firmer and increased the strength for every landed brush stroke. Katara started to snivel, she trembled as Azula put away the brush and caressed her red stained asscheeks. 

The warmth from her cheeks was intoxicating. Her sobbing and trembling.

“Am I sick Katara? For doing this to you?” Azula caressed Katara. The waterbender broke free and stood up. She shook. Not from the pain but from anger.

“How can you even. I agreed to this. There will always be pain and hurt but this is something else. This is an expression of trust and the will from me to make you happy. I don’t mind the pain. It is hard. But I do not mind it.” Katara singled to the floor, resting her head in Azula’s lap. “I love you Azula, I promised to stand by you. Even when it hurts. But there is also so much pleasure.” 

Azula sat in silence. She caressed Katara’s head and smiled down on the woman she had once called her enemy.


	3. Day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is going to play a different game with Katara tonight.

Katara rested her head on Azula’s chest. The firebender sighed and caressed the waterbender.

“People might say I am soulless…” Azula voice was low.

“It has scars… But it is there. I promise.” Katara answered with a sad smile. “We have talked about this. You were a kid, raised by hate. I forgave you a long time ago.” Katara kissed the firebenders chest. 

Azula exhaled a low moan when Katara’s tongue played over her nipple. The waterbender softly suckled it while caressing Azula’s toned stomach. The firebender loved how Katara made her feel, how good her body felt and how amazing her tongue worked her nipple.

“You are spoiling me with your mouth Katara.” Azula murmured and caressed the waterbenders back.

Low giggles and moans rose from Katara and she moved her free hand down Azula’s stomach but the firebender caught it before it could reach its target. 

“Only your face will be touching that love. If you want it. Crawl down.” Azula murmured but Katara didn’t move. She tried fight Azula but after a while she surrendered. 

“Why am I not allowed to touch you?” Katara whispered 

“Because that’s the way it is. You are allowed to use that wonderful tongue of yours by all means.” Azula smirked, she turned to her side and caressed Katara’s arm. “But. I can tell you that it’s a thing of trust.” The firebender let her fingertips caress the waterbenders arm, down to her side and to her thigh.

“You don’t trust me?” Katara inhaled deep when Azula placed her hand on Katara’s ass. 

“I trust you, but we both have no go zones.” Azula smirked. “Don’t we love?”   
Katara bit her lip. 

“I am just… My friends say it hurts and.” Katara closed her eyes.

“My friends say tongue is better than fingers. But I am willing to try with you, if you are willing to try with me. We both trying things outside our comfort zone and who knows. We might both win.” Azula leaned in and kissed Katara’s shoulder. “I will never harm you Katara.” 

The waterbender sat up on the bed, looked out the window. The nights here was not like home. They were lukewarm, too warm for her to relax and get a nice deep sleep. The Water Tribe had its old ways, its thinking. Sex was. For a female to produce children. Never to actually enjoy the act. Everyone had a purpose, the fishermen caught fish, the hunters hunted for meat and hides. She had a path that she should have followed, but everything with the Avatar, their mission changed the world. Brought together tribes, people and finally the world. 

“The world have changed a lot since us first meeting.” Katara stopped and closed her eyes. “Maybe it has changed enough to make it okay. To let me actually enjoy something like that.” Katara shivered when Azula put her hand against the waterbender back.

“I want you to enjoy everything we do. Even when it hurts. Otherwise we stop, I never want to harm you. I want to see all the feelings I can get from you, tears and happiness.” Azula sat up and embraced Katara from behind. She kissed the neck of her girlfriend, embracing her tightly.

“Please.” Katara whimpered.

“I will give you whatever you want. Just tell me what you want Katara.” Azula said, her voice slightly shaky.   
Katara leaned back into Azula.

“I am yours. All of me. My body and soul is yours.” Katara exhaled as Azula fingers locked around her nipples.

“Lay down.” Azula said and moved so that Katara could lay down. “Spread your legs.” Azula loved giving orders that was followed directly. Her waterbender followed like the ocean current followed its natural path through the water. 

“I give you my no go zone.” Katara said swallowing hard as if she regretted it a bit.

“Are you sure?” Azula caressed Katara’s thigh. “I was just going to fuck you till you came at least twice. But if you are sure. You don’t have to.” Azula said

“I love you. The whole no go zones are just silly. I have gone through worse pain than what that might put me through.” Katara blushed. “Maybe you can let me.” Katara giggled and couldn’t get the words out.

“My body is yours. I shouldn’t make it sound like I only will let you touch me if I get to touch you. I just. I don’t like letting you look at me while you give me pleasure. If you touch me. I will have to blindfold you.” Azula blushed.

“Are you blushing princess?” Katara said with a smirk.

“Shut up!” Azula snapped but Katara was used to the surges of feelings leaving her girlfriend at times when she found cracks in her walls.

“You are cute when you get all emotional about stuff Azula. But I think I understand now. I always want you in charge, blindfolding me is not a problem.” Katara took Azula’s hand. “I am ready.” Katara said looking deep into those amber eyes that made her core burn like a wild fire. 

Azula just smiled, lost herself in the water tribe girl. But she snapped out when she remembered something. She got out from the bed and walked over to her bookshelves. Most books where Katara’s, healing and old waterbender scrolls lay scattered across the shelves, togheter with a small keepsake box with the fire nation crest on.

“Toph have helped me with some things.” Azula said as she opened it. Took a small object out of it and turned around with her hands on her back. “This item…” Azula smirked. “Is specially made. She know what I want to do with you and to my surprise.” Azula got back into bed like an agile feline.   
Katara swallowed hard. "She and I have similar taste." the firebender said smirking. 

“I am getting nervous. If you have involved Toph in this I.” Before Katara could finish Azula placed her finger across the waterbenders lips. 

“Hush. You trust Toph, don’t try to give me anything else peasant. You have fought countless battles together. She would never harm you either. She actually have sent me more stuff but I haven’t found the right moment to use them. Maybe we can start with this.” Azula said and held a small object in the palm of her hand.

“What is that?” Katara gasped and looked at it.

“This is…. A buttplug.” Azula blushed. “It will go in your no go zone.” 

Katara’s jaw dropped. Her face turned red and she looked away.

Azula let her hand grip the small metal object and moved it towards Katara’s naked leg. First the waterbender whimpered but she soon let out other sounds as Azula circled it around her clit. Katara whimpered slightly when the firebender moved it lower and pushed it lightly in between her cheeks. 

“Tell me if it gets too much.” Azula said and pushed a little bit harder. A low moan left Katara as it slipped in and she covered her mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” 

A low giggled left Azula as she let go of the metal plug and crawled up beside Katara. 

“See. Not too bad right?” Azula rested her head against Katara and let her hand cover the waterbenders pussy. A squeak left Katara. “Hush now, I need sleep. I have a boring meeting before breakfast so you will have to eat with my brother.”

“But…. May I take it out before I go out?” Katara whispered.

“No. Try to sit quietly on the wooden chairs by the breakfast table. We don’t want my brother to blush more than he usually dose when he sees you.” Azula smiled into Katara and saw before her how her waterbender made a metallic sound as she sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stories change xD Lol! 
> 
> At first I was like "EVERY CHAPTER SHALL BE REALLY SEXUAL!" then i thought it would be more fun to explore their relationship aswell. I try writing porn without plot. I fail everytime. xD So there will be a tiny plot in this short fic. Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
